


(Get out of my dreams) Get into my car

by CallmeVee



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2k18, Day 5, F/F, I lowkey love this one, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Chloe didn't expect the trip to her hometown to be this significant. But when she got a hot stranger brunette as her passenger she couldn't help but take full advantage of it.Or, a little thing I experimented with for day 5 of the Bechloe week.





	(Get out of my dreams) Get into my car

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe we're getting close to the end of this great week, guys! I really enjoyed playing with this one and I hope you enjoy this fic I did for Bechloe week day 5. If you want to know my headcanons about this, hmu at @imnotasuperhero on tumblr :)

When Chloe decided to go to her hometown for the long weekend, she didn’t expect exciting stuff to happen. She’s been doing these trips for the last 3 years and nothing interesting happened. Ever.

 So she didn’t think it twice before she stopped in the roadside to help the hot strange. What damage could a small woman do?

 

“Thank God,” the brunette said smiling. “Would you borrow me your phone to call my friend to come to pick me up? You see, my car just broke and the next bus to Philly leaves in 4 hours so I decided to try luck,” she explained the situation with concern in her voice.

“I’m going to Philly,” Chloe stated. “Want me to drive you, instead?” she offered. She didn’t see a problem with sharing the trip. Besides, the brunette was good locking.

“Oh really?” the stranger seemed relieved at Chloe’s words. “I’d owe you big,” and Chloe’s day improved from ten to one-hundred at the words. Maybe it’s true that there’s a first time for everything.

“I’m going there. Besides, I could use the company,” Chloe couldn’t help but celebrate internally. “Come on in,” she prompted the girl who gladly obeyed.

“You sure are a blessing,” stormy blues stared at her with adoration as the brunette secured her seatbelt.

“It’s nothing,” Chloe laughed softly feeling confident about this trip. “I’m Chloe,” she introduced herself.

“Beca,” the brunette shook the offered hand.

“What’s in Philly?” Chloe asked once they were back on the road.

“One of my friends is getting married,” Beca shrugged it off. “By the way, could we stop in the next gas station to buy some snacks? I know it’s not a long distance but I’m starving,” and Chloe couldn’t love this trip more.

“We can, but I have some snack on my bag if you want,” Chloe offered waving to the back seat to the bag and so Beca obliged.

“OH, MY GOD!” Chloe jumped at Beca’s snap. “You have Rice Chips!” Beca’s eyes were shining at the realization and Chloe felt her heart expand in her chest.

“I do,” she fought hard to maintain her eyes on the road. “I guess you like them?”

“Dude, I looove them!” Beca happily started to munch the onion flavored chips.

“That makes us two,” Chloe smiled tenderly.

 

Content with her new found company for the trip, she decided to turn up the volume a little when _Summer of ’69_ started to play to try and hide her excitement. After the mid-term finals, she got to go relax at home and maybe make a new friend out of her passenger.

 

The nice atmosphere was giving Beca some good vibes. Maybe this way, she could forget a little about her shitty days and give herself some much-needed peace. She could even thanks the gods out there for sending her a cute bubbly girl to be her ride. Actually, she’d definitely do so. The music was great-ish so far; a little too much pop for her liking, but she couldn’t complain and for fuck’s sake, Chloe had her favorite snacks!

 

Feeling herself being observed she asked, “What?”

“I like your voice,” Chloe shrugged. “How high does your belt go?”

“My what?” Beca asks confused. She never thought about it. “I’m an Alto?” she offers hesitantly hoping it helps.

“I see,” Chloe hums along with the song without taking her eyes from the road ahead.

_‘Weird’_ Beca thinks to herself.

 

The ride was full of music and getting-to-know-each-other questions. She’d learn that Chloe was a vet and that she truly enjoyed her job even if sometimes she just wanted to make herself a ball and cry in the corner when she had some very sad cases. She was also a hug acapella fan and loved to do improvised riff-offs with her best friends.

 

_“How does it work?” Beca asked interestedly._

_“We’re 8, so we split 4-4 and each group has to beat the other on their chosen song by starting the new song with the same word it has finished but staying on tempo, beat, pitch and of course on the same key,” Chloe explained happily._

_“So I can start with any song I want?” Beca smiled content and Chloe’s heart did a little jump at the beauty of her smile._

_“Well no, it’s played by categories. Let’s say… songs about sex. It’s all or nothing,” Chloe paused as if thinking on something. “Okay, I’ve got it. You think you can try? We’ll just do the lyrics but while thinking about all the elements I pointed out. Yeah?”_

_“I live for music. I can definitely do this,” Beca nodded confidently._

_Chloe laughed before starting her song,_ “Cause I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don’t care I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me… Cause I may be bad but I’m perfectly good at it, sex-“

“Sex baby, let’s talk about you and me. Let’s talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be, let’s talk about sex. Let’s talk about sex. Let’s talk about sex baby-“ _Beca cut her feeling like a champ. But it didn’t last long._

“Baby all through the night I make love to you; when you want me to. And I-“ _Chloe was feeling optimistic but she was cut again shortly._

“I guess it’s just the woman in you that brings out the men in me. I know I can’t help myself, you’re all in the world to me,” _Beca laughed when Chloe pouted sadly._

_“Oh come on! That was fun!” Beca never thought a simple song game could bring her so much joy._

_“You’re really good,” Chloe reluctantly accepted her defeat._

Chloe couldn’t believe this simple amateur had beaten her in _her_ game. But it all made sense when a while after Beca told her that she was an aspiring music producer who also worked as DJ some weekends. She couldn’t be that mad after that.

But what shocked her, was that Beca also lived in New York and she definitely would get closer to the brunette. After all, Beca somehow did her way to Chloe’s life in that short 2 hours trip. She was low-key looking forward to the brunette to be a current fixture in her life.


End file.
